For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor substrate, a drift region formed in the semiconductor substrate, an n column region and a p column region alternatingly formed in the drift region, a p well region formed at an upper end in the drift region, a pair of n-type source regions formed in the p well region, a p+ body contact region formed in a manner linking the pair of n-type source regions, a gate electrode formed via agate insulating film on a device surface of the semiconductor substrate, an interlayer film that covers the gate electrode, and a source metal electrode layer formed via a barrier metal layer on the interlayer film.